The Big Gamble
by Waterdancer
Summary: **LAST CHAPTER IS UP** This is about a romance between Francie and Will. Please R and R.
1. Big Secret

"The Big Gamble"  
  
Email: jch114@hotmail.com  
  
Website: none at this time  
  
Feedback: Yes, this is my first POV fan fiction. I'm looking forward to some feedback, give me some constructive criticism if needed.  
  
Distribution: I don't mind, but please email me and tell me the web address of your archival site  
  
Disclaimer: Francie, Will, Charlie, Sydney, anything Alias related is the property of Touchstone, JJ Abrams, Bad Robot Productions, ABC. I don't own any of this at all. Don't sue me.  
  
Summary: This is about a potential romance between Francie and Will. CONTAINS SPOILERS. If you have read Wanda from E Online's spoiler in regards to the Vegas episode, you get where I am going with this. If you haven't, this is the basic idea. Charlie's singing wasn't the only secret he was keeping from Francie.  
  
A/N: Anything you see in italics is Francie thinking to herself.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
  
  
  
"What did you say?" I ask Charlie.  
  
"Fra…Francie, baby, I'm sorry." Charlie stutters.  
  
  
  
"How could do this to me?" I say to Charlie edgily. "I can't believe you would lie about something like this."  
  
Charlie looks like he wants to die. IGood  
  
"Who else knows about this?", I demand.  
  
Charlie looks at Sydney.  
  
"Syd, you knew about this?" I ask her, as I feel the tears starting to form. INo, I will not cry.  
  
"Honey, I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you…" she starts to explain.  
  
I shake my head. "I really don't want to hear it right now." I say to her angrily.I I know it's not your fault, Sydney.  
  
Charlie tries to take my hand. I pull away.  
  
"Don't." I whisper to him as I get up and walk away from the blackjack table.  
  
As I walk away ,I hear Sydney say, "Let her go. She needs the space."  
  
IDamn right I do.  
  
I finally find a bar in the Mirage that isn't over-ran by old men trying to hit on me.  
  
I nod to the barmaid. She saunters over.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" she asks me in a tone that suggests that she is ready to get off of work.  
  
Normally I would go for a glass of wine, but due Charlie's revelation, I think a vodka-cranberry would be appropriate.  
  
"Vodka-cranberry. Heavy on the Vodka."  
  
The barmaid takes the order and goes back to the bar. I hope she makes it quick. 


	2. You'll Always Be There

Email: jch114@hotmail.com  
  
Website: none at this time  
  
Feedback: Yes, this is my first POV fan fiction. I'm looking forward to some feedback.  
  
Distribution: I don't mind, but please email me and tell me the web address of your archival site  
  
Disclaimer: Francie, Will, Charlie, Sydney, anything Alias related is the property of Touchstone, JJ Abrams, Bad Robot Productions, ABC. I don't own any of this at all. Don't sue me.  
  
Summary: This is about a potential romance between Francie and Will. CONTAINS SPOILERS. If you have read Wanda from E Online's spoiler in regards to the Vegas episode, you get where I am going with this. If you haven't, this is the basic idea. Charlie's singing wasn't the only secret he was keeping from Francie.  
  
A/N: Anything you see in italics is Franice thinking to herself.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for lanugage  
  
I'm already on my second drink, when my cell phone starts to ring.  
  
I smiled as I read the caller id. "Will Tippin."  
  
IAlways the faithful one. Sydney doesn't know how good she has got it.  
  
"'Allo." I say slurring a simple greeting. IYup, I'm definitely drunk.  
  
"Francie? You okay?" Will said sounding concerned.  
  
IOh Will, the stories I could tell you.  
  
I clear my throat. "Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?" slurring my words again.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
IAwwwh, Will is concerned.  
  
"Yes, Will Tippin. How can I help you this fine evening?"  
  
IDamn, my glass is empty. Where's that barmaid?  
  
"Francie, have you been drinking?"  
  
IWill, the genius.  
  
"Why, yes I have Will. Is there a problem with that?"  
  
"No. Umm…I talked to Sydney, Francie. She told me about what happened with you and Charlie."  
  
IGreat. This is all I need.  
  
"Francie, I just wanted to say how sorry I am."  
  
I feel the tears starting up again. IWhere is that damn barmaid?  
  
"Will. Listen. It's no big deal."  
  
"Let me finish, what I was going to say is that you are great…no, a fantastic woman. If Charlie didn't understand that enough to tell you the truth, then he didn't deserve you to begin with."  
  
IWill he stop being so damn sweet?  
  
"Will." I say tersely as I try to hold back the tears again. "Thank you for that, but like I said…."  
  
"I know. You're okay."  
  
I smile. "Right."  
  
"Even though I don't believe you, …", he said, still sounding concerned.  
  
"Will! I'll be okay. Now get off the phone." I say laughing.  
  
"Okay, Okay. If you need to talk…" he says.  
  
"You'll be right there." I conclude finishing his sentence.  
  
I can hear him smiling. "Talk to you when you get back."  
  
"Bye Will."  
  
"Bye."  
  
As I hang up the phone, I close my eyes. I really need that drink. 


	3. It's over

'The Big Gamble"  
  
Email: jch114@hotmail.com  
  
Website: none at this time  
  
Feedback: Yes, this is my first POV fan fiction. I'm looking forward to some feedback; give me some constructive criticism if needed.  
  
Distribution: I don't mind, but please email me and tell me the web address of your archival site  
  
Disclaimer: Francie, Will, Charlie, Sydney, anything Alias related is the property of Touchstone, JJ Abrams, Bad Robot Productions, ABC. I don't own any of this at all. Don't sue me.  
  
Summary: This is about a potential romance between Francie and Will. CONTAINS SPOILERS. If you have read Wanda from E Online's spoiler in regards to the Vegas episode, you get where I am going with this. If you haven't, this is the basic idea. Charlie's singing wasn't the only secret he was keeping from Francie.  
  
A/N: Anything you see in italics is Francie thinking to herself. Is there anyway you'd like to see this go?  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
  
  
  
My eyes are still closed when I hear a familiar voice behind me.  
  
"Francie?". [i] Charlie. [/i]  
  
He sits down before I even have a chance to open my eyes.  
  
"Francie?" he says again.  
  
"What do you want Charlie?" I ask him angrily, slowly opening my eyes. If I wasn't afraid of falling on my ass, I would've slapped him.  
  
"I need to explain…" he starts to say.  
  
"What's there to explain?" I say cutting him off. "Here I was thinking you were sleeping that girl you sang with, but really you were dating a guy!" I shout. People start to look up from their own conversations. [i] Screw them[/i]  
  
"Francie, keep your voice down." Charlie whispers to me looking embarrassed. [i] Good.[/i]  
  
"I never wanted to lie to you, I just didn't know how to tell you about him."  
  
  
  
"So, what you figured, "Hey, I'll ask her to marry me, and that will make everything okay." That's bullshit, Charlie, and you know it."  
  
The barmaid cautiously comes back to my table.  
  
"Um, miss? Is everything ok?"  
  
I look at Charlie narrowing my eyes. I look up at the bar maid and say, "Yes, everything is fine. Could I get another vodka and cranberry juice?"  
  
Charlie mutters under his breath, "You don't need anything else to drink."  
  
"You lost the right to tell me what to do when you lied to me." I say through clenched teeth.  
  
"Francie, maybe we should go up to our room and talk." Charlie says softly, sounding sincere, making me almost regret blowing up at him. [i] Almost[/i]  
  
"There is no [i]our[/i] room, Charlie. Don't come back there tonight." I say looking at him coldly.  
  
"Where am I supposed to sleep?" he asks me.  
  
"Not my problem." I say nonchalantly. "Also, we when get back to L.A, obviously you know that the engagement is off."  
  
"Off? How can you call the engagement off? I made one mistake…just one." Charlie says sounding like I just killed his dog.  
  
I start to laugh almost a little too loudly. "Just one mistake, Charlie? You dated a man, and that's not even the half of it. Instead of you telling me yourself, my best friend knew before I did. Can you imagine how incredibly stupid I feel?"  
  
The barmaid sits my drink on the table. I hand her $100 dollars. "That should cover the drinks, and your tip." The barmaid looks at me quizzically. "Are you sure?" "Definitely" I say to her smiling.  
  
"Francie? Well, since you won't let me stay in the room with you, I need that money I asked you to hold for me."  
  
"You might want to talk to the barmaid about that. That was your money I used to pay her. Oh, but here's your wallet." Chuckling, I had him his wallet. "Your credit cards, and ATM cards are still in there."  
  
He snatches the wallet out of my hand, and stalks away. I almost want to tell him I'm sorry for acting like such a brat. [I] Almost [/I] 


	4. Decisions, Decisions.

'The Big Gamble"  
  
Email: jch114@hotmail.com  
  
Website: none at this time  
  
Feedback: Yes, this is my first POV fan fiction. I'm looking forward to some feedback; give me some constructive criticism if needed.  
  
Distribution: I don't mind, but please email me and tell me the web address of your archival site  
  
Disclaimer: Francie, Will, Charlie, Sydney, anything Alias related is the property of Touchstone, JJ Abrams, Bad Robot Productions, ABC. I don't own any of this at all. Don't sue me.  
  
Summary: This is about a potential romance between Francie and Will. CONTAINS SPOILERS. If you have read Wanda from E Online's spoiler in regards to the Vegas episode, you get where I am going with this. If you haven't, this is the basic idea. Charlie's singing wasn't the only secret he was keeping from Francie.  
  
A/N: Anything you see in italics is Francie or Will thinking to themselves. It's short, but I thought it was necessary.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
  
-Will's POV-  
  
That first call I got from Sydney kind of surprised me. She told me that Francie was having some trouble with Charlie. At first I thought it was something was wrong with him, like he was in the hospital or something. When Sydney told me what was going on. I almost wanted to laugh, not because of the Francie's situation. God, no. It was just ironic, because of the conversation that Francie and I had, before she had gotten involved with Charlie. "All the men in L.A. are either married or gay." I remembered her saying. When she met Charlie it was if she was a new woman, happier, and definitely in love.  
  
Francie had found love, and I still was pining for Sydney. [I] At least I know the feeling isn't mutual [/I] I thought bitterly. Once again I was alone in the office. Once again it was a Friday night. [I] Damn, I have to get a life[/I]  
  
I asked Sydney why she couldn't talk with her. Not that I wouldn't, but Sydney said something about her knowing about Charlie before Francie. Not a good thing. It's sad that this had to happen to Francie, she deserved to be happy.  
  
When I talked to Francie, although she put on a good front, but I could tell she was really hurting. She needed someone there with her.  
  
I dial Sydney's cell phone number, two rings and then her voice mail, " Hi, you've reached Sydney Bristow, please leave a messa…" I hang up the phone. Leaving a message wouldn't be good, who knows when she would get it.  
  
[I] What to do? What to do? [/I]  
  
The digital clock on my desk reads 11:30 pm. If I leave now, I can be in Vegas by the morning. 


	5. Surprise

'The Big Gamble"  
  
Email: jch114@hotmail.com  
  
Website: none at this time  
  
Feedback: Yes, this is my first POV fan fiction. I'm looking forward to some feedback; give me some constructive criticism if needed.  
  
Distribution: I don't mind, but please email me and tell me the web address of your archival site  
  
Disclaimer: Francie, Will, Charlie, Sydney, anything Alias related is the property of Touchstone, JJ Abrams, Bad Robot Productions, ABC. I don't own any of this at all. Don't sue me.  
  
Summary: This is about a potential romance between Francie and Will. CONTAINS SPOILERS. If you have read Wanda from E Online's spoiler in regards to the Vegas episode, you get where I am going with this. If you haven't, this is the basic idea. Charlie's singing wasn't the only secret he was keeping from Francie.  
  
A/N: Anything you see in italics is Francie or Will thinking to themselves. I know that these are short, but there is a method to my madness. Either way, I hope everyone is enjoying this.  
  
Rating: PG, will change from Chapter to Chapter  
  
-Francie's POV- Inside hotel room at the Mirage, morning.  
  
All night the phone rang, it was Charlie talking about how sorry he was. It had gotten so bad that I took the phone off the hook, and then the idiot started coming the hotel room door. He started banging on the door and causing a scene. He had almost gotten me kicked out of the hotel as well. I had to talk my way out of that little fiasco, and the security guard was convinced and escorted Charlie out of the hotel. [I] Hopefully, out of my life. [/I]  
  
"Ahhhh" I moaned as I gingerly touch my head. [I] Hangover. How many had I had last night? No more vodka for me.[/I]  
  
I reach over and turn the clock to see what time it is: 9:30 am.  
  
Groaning, I turn over, and try to close my mind to the hell that was last night.  
  
I hear someone knocking at the door. "Go 'way!" I shout into my pillow. [I] Damn, my head hurts. [/I]  
  
"Francie? You in there?" I hear a familiar voice. [I] No, it couldn't be [/I] I assume it's a dream and try to go back to sleep.  
  
The knocking continues.  
  
I cursed silently, and get out of the bed. Still feeling the effects of my hangover, I almost knock the lamp over. "This had better be good." I say loudly, hoping to scare off whomever would be crazy enough to knock on my door at this ungodly hour.  
  
I yank the door open, and it's Will. "Will! What are you doing here?"  
  
-Will's POV-  
  
[I] Okay, maybe this isn't such a good idea. Put on smile, Will. [/I] "Francie!" I say a little too loudly. "Um.. Hi." [I]Real smooth.[/I]  
  
Francie is still looking at me like I've lost my mind. [I] Okay, maybe I have. [/I] "Sydney's isn't here, she isn't shar.." she starts to say. [I] This is sad, she really thinks that I came all this way for Sydney. [/I] "Francie, I'm actually here to check up on you."  
  
"Will, while incredibly sweet, it was also incredibly unnecessary. Like I told you, I'm okay." she said averting her eyes from me. She looks like she wants to cry. [I] Oh, God. [/I]  
  
"If that's the case, then why won't you look at me?"  
  
She looks up at me, with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Can I come in, Francie? Please?" I say softly to her.  
  
She stands to the side and lets me in.  
  
-Francie's POV-  
  
I still can't believe that Will is here. I'd told him that I was okay, and yet he still came. He's a stubborn fool, but still very kind. I don't even want to let him in the hotel room, not because of him showing up, but because I knew that if I started to talk about the mess that was my love life, the waterworks would start. It was bad enough that I wanted to bawl like a baby when he showed up at the door.  
  
Pointing at the couch in the living room area of the suite, I tell him to sit down.  
  
"I'm going to get dressed, then we'll talk, okay?" I rub my eyes, hoping to catch the tears that are threatening to fall.  
  
Will crosses the room in three quick strides, gave me a big hug, and kisses the top of my head.  
  
"I'll be right here," he said looking down at me.  
  
"I know you will." I say softly as I close the door to the bedroom. 


	6. Supermodel?

Email: jch114@hotmail.com  
  
Website: none at this time  
  
Feedback: Yes, this is my first POV fan fiction. I'm looking forward to some feedback; give me some constructive criticism if needed.  
  
Distribution: I don't mind, but please email me and tell me the web address of your archival site  
  
Disclaimer: Francie, Will, Charlie, Sydney, anything Alias related is the property of Touchstone, JJ Abrams, Bad Robot Productions, ABC. I don't own any of this at all. Don't sue me.  
  
Summary: This is about a potential romance between Francie and Will. CONTAINS SPOILERS. If you have read Wanda from E Online's spoiler in regards to the Vegas episode, you get where I am going with this. If you haven't, this is the basic idea. Charlie's singing wasn't the only secret he was keeping from Francie.  
  
A/N: Anything you see in italics is Francie or Will thinking to themselves. I know that these are short, but there is a method to my madness. Either way, I hope everyone is enjoying this. Just so everyone knows, Francie and Will are not hooking up right now while they are in Vegas. If this sucks, tell me. Constructive Criticism is welcomed.  
  
Rating: PG, will change from Chapter to Chapter  
  
  
  
-Will's POV-  
  
Looking around this room, I see my instincts were right about Francie. The tray from what I assume is room service, is still sitting on the cart, uneaten. There is a picture frame on the floor. I turn it over; it's a recent picture of Charlie and Francie at a Wayne Newton show. She's drawn a big x over his face with lipstick. [I] Typical Francie. [/I] The last time a guy had cheated on her, she cut his head out of all the pictures. Over at the bar, there about 4 shot glasses turned upside down and an ice bucket filled with what used to be ice.  
  
Sighing, I look at my watch; I realize that I've been awake for 24 hours straight. Funny how looking after your friend gives you a shot of adrenaline. Yawning, I sit back down on the couch, and start doze off. [I] 10 minutes, then I'll be ready to talk with Francie. [/I]  
  
-Francie's POV-  
  
I look at my image in the mirror. Bloodshot eyes, blotchy skin. [I] Not exactly supermodel material, Francie. [/I] Sticking my tongue out at myself, I go into the bedroom to finish getting dressed. Pulling my top on, I think about the first time I or we, meaning Sydney and I, met Will. He was so nervous around Sydney, that it was cute. Pathetic? Yes, but definitely cute. The first time we all went running together, he was so caught up looking at her that he ran into one of the hurdles that was set out for the track team's practice. He wasn't seriously hurt, but his pride was. Sydney spent weeks making sure he was okay, and he was smitten from that point.  
  
Speaking of Will, I should make sure he hasn't left Las Vegas screaming because of my depressing state of mind.  
  
While I'm fixing my hair, I open the bedroom door to ask Will if he wants to go down to the restaurant to get something to eat. "Hey Will. Let me treat you to something to eat. I mean you came all this way for me, and like I said it wasn't necessary. So what do you say?" Silence. "Will?". He's awfully quiet. God, I hope he didn't really leave. "Will? Are you out there?". Poking my head around the corner, I finally see him. I have to stifle a giggle as I look at him. The poor guy is asleep and looking like he's 7 years old again-his blonde hair is more tousled than usual, and he's pouting-what is that all about? Walking over to him, I grab the blanket from the chair and cover him with it.  
  
My hangover is subsiding a little bit, but my hunger is growing. I take the key card, and scribble a note for Will, telling him that I'll be downstairs eating. When I get out into the hallway, the hotel maid is already starting on room next to me. Hopefully she won't make too much noise to disturb Will, she cleans my room. I should probably tell her that he's in there.  
  
"Excuse me?", I say to the maid. She turns around and gives me a "what now" look. What is the deal with the staff at this hotel? "Um, Hi. I just wanted to tell you that my friend just got here from L.A. and he's pretty much knocked out. When you clean my room, could you try not to make a lot of noise? He's pretty worn out." She looks me up and down and makes a 'tsk, tsk' sound with her mouth. [I] Okay, great. Now she thinks I'm some kind of super slut or something. [/I] I ask her again, "Can you just keep it down when you are over there, please?" She nods yes in response. "Thank you" I reply curtly, and I'm off to the restaurant. 


	7. Truths

Email: jch114@hotmail.com  
  
Website: none at this time  
  
Feedback: Yes, this is my first POV fan fiction. I'm looking forward to some feedback; give me some constructive criticism if needed.  
  
Distribution: I don't mind, but please email me and tell me the web address of your archival site  
  
Disclaimer: Francie, Will, Charlie, Sydney, anything Alias related is the property of Touchstone, JJ Abrams, Bad Robot Productions, ABC. I don't own any of this at all. Don't sue me.  
  
Summary: This is about a potential romance between Francie and Will. CONTAINS SPOILERS. If you have read Wanda from E Online's spoiler in regards to the Vegas episode, you get where I am going with this. If you haven't, this is the basic idea. Charlie's singing wasn't the only secret he was keeping from Francie.  
  
A/N: Anything you see in italics is Francie or Will thinking to themselves. I know that these are short, but there is a method to my madness. Either way, I hope everyone is enjoying this. [b]Francie and Will are not hooking up right now while they are in Vegas. Yes they will hook up, but not now. [/b] If this sucks, tell me. Constructive Criticism is welcomed.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language, will change from Chapter to Chapter  
  
I'm right on schedule for the seafood buffet. [I] Charlie and I used to… [/I][I] Stop it Francie, there is no 'Charlie and I' anymore. [/I] It may be only 10:45, but I'm craving crab legs. Sighing loudly, I wander over to the table. I'm so engrossed in the selection of my crab legs that I don't even hear someone walk up behind me.  
  
"Francie?"  
  
[I] Shit, Charlie [b]again.[/b] [/I]  
  
"What do you want?" I say to him without turning around to face him. The selection of crab legs deems more important.  
  
"Do you think we could talk?"  
  
"What is there to talk about? You lied to me. My best friend knew before I did. End of story."  
  
"You don't seem to be inebriated right now, so I figured you would be more receptive to my explanation."  
  
"Inebriated? Why can't you just say I was drunk last night?" I say to him with my back turned, still very much engrossed in selecting crab legs. There's shrimp too.  
  
"I didn't want to embarrass you further."  
  
"Embarrass me further? I'm already there."  
  
He puts his hand on my shoulder and squeezes gently. My shoulder is a part of my body that is my weakest spot, some people are turned on by kisses to the neck-squeeze my shoulder gently, and I might marry you. "Francie? Please?" he says to me lowering his voice.  
  
"Let me get some silverware, and I'll be right there".  
  
When I finally get to the table and sit down, he's actually looking remorseful about his infidelity. [I] Amazing. [/I]  
  
"So talk. What can you explain that would be so different from last night?"  
  
He starts to get into his explanation about what happened. About five minutes in, I tune him out, nodding yes or no to his statements casually. I'll be damned if he commands any of my attention completely. [I] Wait a minute; he just said something that I should have heard. [/I]  
  
"What did you just say to me?"  
  
"What I said, Francie, is that if you had been there for me when I needed you the most, I wouldn't have gone out with him. I need companionship, and simply put you weren't there."  
  
[I] Simply put? [/I] [I] Needed companionship? [/I]  
  
I look at him and I feel the tears starting to form again. [I]Damn him. He will not see me cry. [/I], "You son of a bitch. You're actually blaming me for your mistake?"  
  
Charlie looks at me with a smug look on his face. [I] Screw this. [/I] I reach across the table and slap him. Damn, that felt good.  
  
"You son of bitch." I say again, barely containing my anger.  
  
The waitress comes over the table cautiously. I gather by her slow movements, she's heard about my little tirade last night at the bar.  
  
"Is everything okay over here?"  
  
I look up at her, "Yes, everything is just peachy. Right, Charlie?"  
  
He looks at me evilly, if looks could kill, I'd be dead and buried right here.  
  
I have to get out of here. "Excuse me, could I get some of this to go? I know that it isn't policy, but I fear the company I'm keeping right now is making me lose my appetite."  
  
The waitress looks at me and then looks back at Charlie, and smiles. She probably thinks that we are just having a lover's quarrel. "No problem, I'll be back with a to-go container for you."  
  
"I don't know what's worse, the fact that you lied to me, or the fact that you actually have to nerve blame me for this mess that you have created."  
  
"I was going to wait until we got back to L.A. to give you this back" I say to him twisting the ring off of my finger. "Now I just find it constricting." The waitress hands me the container as I stand up. "Go to hell, Charlie." I say as I walk away tossing the engagement ring at him. 


	8. The first shoe drops

Email: jch114@hotmail.com  
  
Website: none at this time  
  
Feedback: Yes, this is my first POV fan fiction. I'm looking forward to some feedback; give me some constructive criticism if needed.  
  
Distribution: I don't mind, but please email me and tell me the web address of your archival site  
  
Disclaimer: Francie, Will, Charlie, Sydney, anything Alias related is the property of Touchstone, JJ Abrams, Bad Robot Productions, ABC. I don't own any of this at all. Don't sue me.  
  
Summary: This is about a potential romance between Francie and Will. CONTAINS SPOILERS. If you have read Wanda from E Online's spoiler in regards to the Vegas episode, you get where I am going with this. If you haven't, this is the basic idea. Charlie's singing wasn't the only secret he was keeping from Francie.  
  
A/N: Anything you see in italics is Francie or Will thinking to themselves. I know that these are short, but there is a method to my madness. Either way, I hope everyone is enjoying this. [b]Francie and Will are not hooking up right now while they are in Vegas. Yes they will hook up, but not now. [/b] If this sucks, tell me. Constructive Criticism is welcomed.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language, will change from Chapter to Chapter  
  
  
  
-Francie's POV-  
  
I can't believe that bastard. How could he blame me for his mistake? Damn if this wasn't just typical of him. [I] Francie, the relationship killer.[/I]  
  
Sighing, I step into the elevator. When the door closes, I lean against the wall, and slide down the floor. I'm in here by myself, so crying is okay.  
  
In my mind, I try to remember what exactly went wrong with Charlie and me. Short of committing a crime, I would have done anything for him. I even forgave him for lying to me about his "singing", most women would have cut him loose after that, but I didn't. I stayed with him.  
  
I'm pretty sure that my mascara is running by now. [I] Shit, who cares?[/I]  
  
The elevator finally stops at my floor. I do not want to get out of this elevator, if I do, I know that the reality of what just happened will hit me like a ton of bricks.  
  
Stepping out into the hallway, I hold on to the wall. I'm not "inebriated" as Charlie so eloquently put it, but I feel like if I remove my hand from this wall, I will fall directly on my ass.  
  
Reaching the hotel room, I place the container of food on the floor, and dig into my purse for the key card. [I] Dammit, where is it? [/I] Admittedly so, the mascara and tears are making my search a little bit difficult.  
  
Success! I've found the card, and I'm finally inside the room.  
  
"Will." I call out, hoping to disguise my wavering voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Will's POV-  
  
I hear Francie call me from the hallway of the suite. She doesn't sound so hot. I should have been awake when she left.  
  
"Francie? Were you able to get something to eat? You looked pretty beat this morning." I say looking at myself in the bathroom mirror.  
  
"Yeah, I was able to get something. I brought you back something too. There are some crab legs, and shrimp in there. I sort of lost my appetite when I got there."  
  
"You ok?"  
  
I walk out to the living room area, and find Francie sitting on the couch.  
  
"Francie?"  
  
She sighs, averting her eyes from me once again.  
  
"Charlie was down there."  
  
1 The first shoe drops.  
  
"He didn't say anything to you? Did he?"  
  
She looks up at me with tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
"Well Will, he basically told me that it was my fault that he did what he did.", she says to me with her voice wavering.  
  
Second shoe drops.  
  
I sit down next to her on the couch, and take her hand.  
  
"Francie." I say to her evenly "You do know that Charlie is full of it right?"  
  
"That may be true Will, but why does this always happen to me?" she says to me, crying.  
  
Handing her some tissue, I let her continue her rant.  
  
"It never fails. As you and Sydney already know, my last relationship that was long like this one, and what happens? I find out he's married."  
  
"Why, Will? Can you please explain to me why this always happens to me?" she says to me in anguish.  
  
I wish I could answer her questions, but I can't. This is a bad situation all around, with no clear-cut winners at all. I just hope Francie comes out of this with her heart mended. 


	9. Jenny

Email: jch114@hotmail.com  
  
Website: none at this time  
  
Feedback: Yes, this is my first POV fan fiction. I'm looking forward to some feedback; give me some constructive criticism if needed.  
  
Distribution: I don't mind, but please email me and tell me the web address of your archival site  
  
Disclaimer: Francie, Will, Charlie, Sydney, anything Alias related is the property of Touchstone, JJ Abrams, Bad Robot Productions, ABC. I don't own any of this at all. Don't sue me.  
  
Summary: This is about a potential romance between Francie and Will. CONTAINS SPOILERS. If you have read Wanda from E Online's spoiler in regards to the Vegas episode, you get where I am going with this. If you haven't, this is the basic idea. Charlie's singing wasn't the only secret he was keeping from Francie.  
  
A/N: Anything you see in italics is Francie or Will thinking to themselves. I know that these are short, but there is a method to my madness. Either way, I hope everyone is enjoying this. [b]Francie and Will are not hooking up right now while they are in Vegas. Yes they will hook up, but not now. [/b] If this sucks, tell me. Constructive Criticism is welcomed. I'm not too sure about this chapter. Thanks to everyone for leaving me the great feedback.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language, will change from Chapter to Chapter  
  
-Francie's POV-  
  
I feel so bad laying all of this on Will. He's been great, listening to me go on about my pitiful love life. This is so embarrassing. How many women can I think of that have been through the crap I'm going through right now? Not many. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't the same shit over and over again. One guy is married, another guy has a girlfriend who is pregnant, and then there's Charlie who is gay or whatever it is when your boyfriend dates a guy and doesn't tell you. My life is straight out of the Jerry Springer show.  
  
He's going to order some room service. He told me that he didn't want the seafood, something about getting food poisoning or something. It was a really funny story, I have to remember to tell Sydney about it when I see her back in L.A.  
  
"Hey Francie, what do you want to eat? Burgers?"  
  
"Yeah that's fine, could they send up some Coronas to go with them?"  
  
"You're a beer drinker?" Will says looking at me strangely.  
  
"Not really, but I think the occasion calls for something a little different."  
  
"You're the boss." he says saluting me.  
  
I toss a pillow from the couch at him, he moves to the left to avoid me, and goes in the other room to make the phone call.  
  
-Will's POV-  
  
Francie seems to be okay, not great, but okay. At least I got her smiling with that really corny food poisoning story. Finally finding the hotel directory, I dial room service, and order our food, plus a six-pack of Coronas. After we eat, we are definitely getting out of this room, it can't do her any good to sit here and get even more depressed.  
  
I hear my cell phone go off in the other room.  
  
"Francie, could you get that for me? Tell whoever it is, I'll be right there."  
  
"It's Jenny, Will. She's says it's important."  
  
I roll my eyes. Damn, out of all the times to call, she calls now. When we slept together, it was nice. I did use her, and I feel terrible because of it. I normally don't do things like that, but that night it was the tequila talking. She had immediately had expected us to be together, not that I blame her for that though. It isn't that I hold my lovemaking skills in such high regard; it's just that I don't believe in casual sex. It's a corny idea, I know. I just like to be with one person, and Jenny isn't that person. I need to explain my position to her in the very near future.  
  
Taking the phone out of Francie's hand, she gives me a look that indicates that Jenny isn't exactly in the best of moods. [I] Great.[/I]  
  
"Will Tippin."  
  
"Will, where are you? Who answered your phone? What's going on?"  
  
"I'm in Vegas."  
  
"Vegas! Are you doing a story? Who answered your phone?"  
  
"I'm in Vegas to check up on a friend of mine and that's who answered the phone." I say to her slowly. Hopefully she'll pick up on the hint in my voice.  
  
"Are you there with Sydney Bristow?" she asks me in a jealous tone.  
  
[I] Where did that come from? [/I]  
  
"What? No, I'm not here with Sydney. Why would you think that?"  
  
[I] Better yet, why am I explaining myself to you? [/I]  
  
"You just sound really distracted. You only get that way when you are talking to or with Sydney." She has a point, but this time it isn't about Sydney.  
  
"Jenny, why did you call anyway? I don't have any pending stories, or deadlines. What's up?"  
  
"No need to be snippy, Will. I went by your house this morning to see if you wanted to go to the riverfront with me, and you were gone. I was just concerned."  
  
There's a knock at the hotel room door. Hopefully that's room service.  
  
"Jenny? Look, I have to go. I promise when I get back tomorrow, I'll explain everything." [I] I also will apologize to you. [/I] "You promise?" she asks me too cheerfully. Syd and Francie were right; she definitely has that cheerleader aura. "Definitely." I say to her matter of factly.  
  
Francie wheels in the cart as I'm hanging up the phone.  
  
"Viola.", she says as she pulls the top off of our plates, "Your lunch is served." 


	10. The guide to all things fun and fantasti...

Email: jch114@hotmail.com  
Website: none at this time  
Feedback: Yes, this is my first POV fan fiction. I'm looking forward to some feedback; give me some constructive criticism if needed.  
  
Distribution: I don't mind, but please email me and tell me the web address of your archival site  
Disclaimer: Francie, Will, Charlie, Sydney, anything Alias related is the property of Touchstone, JJ Abrams, Bad Robot Productions, ABC. I don't own any of this at all. Don't sue me.  
  
Summary: This is about a potential romance between Francie and Will. CONTAINS SPOILERS. If you have read Wanda from E Online's spoiler in regards to the Vegas episode, you get where I am going with this. If you haven't, this is the basic idea. Charlie's singing wasn't the only secret he was keeping from Francie.  
  
A/N: Anything you see in italics is Francie or Will thinking to themselves. I know that these are short, but there is a method to my madness. Either way, I hope everyone is enjoying this. [b]Francie and Will are not hooking up right now while they are in Vegas. Yes they will hook up, but not now. [/b] If this sucks, tell me. Constructive Criticism is welcomed. I will be wrapping this up this weekend. Thanks to everyone for leaving me the great feedback.  
  
Rating: PG, will change from Chapter to Chapter  
  
-Francie's POV-  
  
When we sit down to start eating, I'm dying to find out what happened with him and Jenny. Sydney's told me her version of the sorid tale, but I want to know what really happened.  
  
"Will, so um what's the deal with you and Jenny?" [I] Real nice, straight to the point.[/I]  
  
He looks up from his apparently really great burger, and gives me a look.  
  
"Huh?" he says with his mouth full.  
  
"Will, that's gross. You think you could chew and swallow before you answer me." I say to him giggling.  
  
Taking a swig of his beer, he clears his throat, and asks me, "What about her?"  
  
"Well she seemed to be really upset that you weren't home, much more than an assistant should be, or are you guys more than just assistant and boss?"  
  
He frowns and looks at me. He's not frowning in a "What the hell are you asking me that for?" way, but more of "What's the best way to put this?' way.  
  
"See Francie, the thing is, me and Jenny..." he sighs. Okay, sighing is not a good thing. I've done it already too much this disastrous weekend.  
  
"The thing is what?"  
  
" That me and Jenny slept together, I know you already knew that, but see the problem is that she wanted a relationship, and truthfully I didn't"  
  
"Did you tell her that before you guys slept together?"  
  
"No. No, I didn't tell her."  
  
"WILL! What the hell? No wonder, she's calling you like she's your girlfriend. I swear if you weren't my friend, I'd kick your ass myself. You men wonder why women don't trust you half the time." I say looking at him in disdain.  
  
He looks up at me with this puppy dog look. Now had this been Charlie I probably would have laughed in his face, luckily for Will, he's not him.  
  
Sighing, [I] There I go with the sighing again. [/I] I say to him, "I'm sorry to overreact, but you must know that this isn't cool at all. I met Jenny only one time, and she seemed totally gone over you. Are you going to do something about this?"  
  
"I know it's not right, but I didn't know how or when to tell her."  
  
"No time like the present." I say to him matter-of-factly.  
  
"I will. I'm going to have that conversation with her when I get back tomorrow night."  
  
"Tomorrow night? You're not going back to Los Angeles today? I told you that I'm fine. You really don't need to stay"  
  
"Now Francie, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't hang out in Vegas with you, and make sure you got back home safely? Do you even have a ride back to L.A.?" he says to me smiling.  
  
I'm glad that Will is here. Okay, I'm extremely happy that he's going to stay. I didn't want to give up the room; it's already paid for. It would be a shame to leave Vegas a day early because of Charlie's screw-up. True enough, I really didn't have a ride back to L.A., Charlie drove us out here.  
  
"Are you sure that you want to stay? I may revert back to my depressed self, and I'm sure that you wouldn't want to be around that."  
  
"As your guide to all things fun and fantastic, I promise that you will not be depressed at any time especially while I'm here with you. So what do you say? Is it okay if I stay?"  
  
"Sure, you can but only if you promise not to call yourself "a guide to all things fun and fantastic", you sound like you should be in a children's fairy tale."  
  
"Okay, okay, that may have been a little over the top."  
  
"A little?"  
  
"Okay, a lot. So are you up to forgetting our problems and having a great time in Vegas?"  
  
[I] Why the hell shouldn't I have a good time?[/I]  
  
"Of course, I am. So what exactly do you have planned?" 


	11. Shooting up in the air at 45 mph

Email: jch114@hotmail.com  
Website: none at this time  
Feedback: Yes, this is my first POV fan fiction. I'm looking forward to some feedback; give me some constructive criticism if needed.  
  
Distribution: I don't mind, but please email me and tell me the web address of your archival site  
Disclaimer: Francie, Will, Charlie, Sydney, anything Alias related is the property of Touchstone, JJ Abrams, Bad Robot Productions, ABC. I don't own any of this at all. Don't sue me.  
  
Summary: This is about a potential romance between Francie and Will. CONTAINS SPOILERS. If you have read Wanda from E Online's spoiler in regards to the Vegas episode, you get where I am going with this. If you haven't, this is the basic idea. Charlie's singing wasn't the only secret he was keeping from Francie.  
  
A/N: Anything you see in italics is Francie or Will thinking to themselves. I know that these are short, but there is a method to my madness. Either way, I hope everyone is enjoying this. [b]Francie and Will are not hooking up right now while they are in Vegas. Yes they will hook up, but not now. [/b] If this sucks, tell me. Constructive Criticism is welcomed. I will be wrapping this up this weekend, I think. Thanks to everyone for leaving me the great feedback. All the rides or attractions are actual sites in Las Vegas.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
-Will's POV-  
  
The whole "guide to all things fun and fantastic" was totally cheesy, but at least Francie is smiling again.  
  
"I was thinking that we could try The Big Top at the Stratosphere hotel." I had been there once with some friends for a co-workers bachelor party, it had been a great time.  
  
"The Big Top? Why does that not sound like something I would enjoy?"  
  
"Francie, trust me, it's a kick. They shoot you 160 feet straight up into the air at 45mph from the top of the tower. "  
  
"And that's supposed to be fun?" she looks at me strangely.  
  
"It'll be great. I also figure that we could catch the afternoon show at "Circus Circus"; they have aerialists, high-wire walkers, and trapeze artists."  
  
"A circus?" She's still looking at me strangely. Okay, maybe the circus was a little much. I'm the guide, so I may as well go for it.  
  
"Yes, a circus. Don't look at me like that. Remember I'm your guide"  
  
"Okay, Okay. I'm at your disposal. So far you have me shooting up in the air, and I'm seeing trapeze artists. What's next?" she asks me with a slight smile.  
  
"I figured we'd go to Caesars Palace and check out the "Lost City of Atlantis" show."  
  
"What does this show have? A killer whale?"  
  
"Close. This has lasers, a 50,000-gallon salt-water aquarium, a roman fountain, and a fire show. For the grand finale, we can go to the Eiffel tower at the Paris hotel, and take a ride up to the observation deck. Are you game?"  
  
She looks like she wants to say no. Maybe I was pushing it with the circus, but she's my friend. I don't want have her sitting in this hotel room getting depressed over Charlie. I want her to have a good time. She's going to have it, whether she likes it or not.  
  
"Francie? What do you say?"  
  
She gives me a warm smile. "Ok, Will, you have a deal, but first you have to tell me how did you find out all of this about Vegas?"  
  
"If I told you Francie, I'd have to kill you."  
  
Laughing she gets up from the table, "Okay, Okay, you win. Let me grab my bag, and we can get out of here." 


	12. Smoke and Mirrors

Email: jch114@hotmail.com  
Website: none at this time  
Feedback: Yes, this is my first POV fan fiction. I'm looking forward to some feedback; give me some constructive criticism if needed.  
  
Distribution: I don't mind, but please email me and tell me the web address of your archival site  
Disclaimer: Francie, Will, Charlie, Sydney, anything Alias related is the property of Touchstone, JJ Abrams, Bad Robot Productions, ABC. I don't own any of this at all. Don't sue me.  
  
Summary: This is about a potential romance between Francie and Will. CONTAINS SPOILERS. If you have read Wanda from E Online's spoiler in regards to the Vegas episode, you get where I am going with this. If you haven't, this is the basic idea. Charlie's singing wasn't the only secret he was keeping from Francie.  
  
A/N: Anything you see in italics is Francie or Will thinking to themselves. I know that these are short, but there is a method to my madness. Either way, I hope everyone is enjoying this. [b]Francie and Will are not hooking up right now while they are in Vegas. Yes they will hook up, but not now. [/b] If this sucks, tell me. Constructive Criticism is welcomed. I will be wrapping this up this weekend, I think. Thanks to everyone for leaving me the great feedback.  
  
Chapter 12 (two more chapters to go)  
  
-Francie's POV- Eiffel Tower at the Paris Hotel  
  
The past several hours have been a blast. Will definitely lived up to his corny title. Everything had been so much fun. The ultimate for me, had to be the observation deck at the Paris hotel.  
  
People had called Las Vegas, "Sin City," but the Vegas I saw from up there was absolutely beautiful.  
  
"I'm too wired to go back to the hotel, Will, what's next on the agenda?" I ask him as we are coming down the escalator.  
  
"[I]Now[/I] you want to hang out. Five hours ago, I couldn't drag even you out of the room."  
  
"I know that, but if I go back now, that means that I'll be closer to going home tomorrow."  
  
"And much closer to really dealing with the whole Charlie situation?"  
  
[I]Why did he have to bring that up? [/I]  
  
"I've already dealt with it."  
  
"Throwing the engagement ring at him isn't dealing with the situation."  
  
"I thought we were supposed to be having a good time? Talking about Charlie isn't having a good time, Will." I feel myself getting irritated at him.  
  
"I know that I promised that you would have a good time for your last night, and I have every intention of making sure that you do. I just don't want you to think that you won't have to deal with him or this situation when we get back."  
  
"Will, look.."  
  
"You're my friend, Francie, and I care about you. I don't want you delude yourself into thinking that everything is okay with Charlie, when it really isn't."  
  
My frustration is getting the better of me.  
  
"Will, dammit, do you think I oblivious to the fact that Charlie has cheated on me? That I don't know that when I get home everything has changed, that what has happened will have a profound effect on my outlook on..on everything?"  
  
He seems taken aback by my outburst; for that matter, I'm pretty shocked myself. Shocked and embarrassed, actually. All he's doing being my friend, looking out for my well being, and here I was talking to him like we'd just met.  
  
"Will. I'm sorry." I say to him quickly, feeling my cheeks turn red. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You were, I mean you are looking out for me, and you did come all this way. How do I show my gratitude? I yell at you."  
  
" It's okay. You've been dealing with a lot in just a few days. Anyone would have gone insane by now, but you..you have been doing great. So forget about it, okay? You're entitled to showing a little frustration."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive. In fact, I'm so positive that it's okay, that we won't even talk about it again."  
  
The good energy that he has is rubbing off on me. He's right, no need to harp on my outburst.  
  
"Okay, you've made your case. So what's next on the agenda, O guide to all things fun and fantastic?"  
  
"A magic show."  
  
"A magic show? You mean a David "I made the Statue of Liberty disappear" Copperfield type show? That's all smoke and mirrors."  
  
"I wouldn't be so confident in that opinion. I'm supposed to be showing you a good time, and what would be a good time be in Vegas without the obligatory magic show? You can't do Vegas without going to a magic show, that's like going to watch a Lakers game, and not watching Kobe make the game winning shot."  
  
"Okay! Okay! I get it." I laugh. "We are going to a magic show. Which one are we going to see?"  
  
"I hear that Copperfield is in town, so let's go."  
  
I can't believe that I'm agreeing to see a magic show. His infectious good mood is rubbing off of me, which would probably explain why I'm going to this magic show. Had this been anyone else dragging me to this, I would have politely told them where to go.  
  
"Copperfield, it is. Lead the way." 


	13. Pleading the Fifth

Email: jch114@hotmail.com  
Website: none at this time  
Feedback: Yes, this is my first POV fan fiction. I'm looking forward to some feedback; give me some constructive criticism if needed.  
  
Distribution: I don't mind, but please email me and tell me the web address of your archival site  
Disclaimer: Francie, Will, Charlie, Sydney, anything Alias related is the property of Touchstone, JJ Abrams, Bad Robot Productions, ABC. I don't own any of this at all. Don't sue me.  
  
Summary: This is about a potential romance between Francie and Will. CONTAINS SPOILERS. If you have read Wanda from E Online's spoiler in regards to the Vegas episode, you get where I am going with this. If you haven't, this is the basic idea. Charlie's singing wasn't the only secret he was keeping from Francie.  
  
A/N: Anything you see in italics is Francie or Will thinking to themselves. I know that these are short, but there is a method to my madness. Either way, I hope everyone is enjoying this. [b]Francie and Will are not hooking up right now while they are in Vegas. Yes they will hook up, but not now. [/b] If this sucks, tell me. Constructive Criticism is welcomed. I will be wrapping this up this week. Thanks to everyone for leaving me the great feedback. All sights are legitimate places in Las Vegas. (Thanks to lasvegas.com)  
  
-Will's POV- After the magic show, walking back to the Mirage  
  
Francie seemed to have had a good time at the show. I thought I almost lost her there for a minute, by bringing up the situation with Charlie. It's not that I wanted to hurt her further; God knows that she didn't need it. I just had to make sure that she wasn't overlooking the impact that what has happened will have on her. Some would call it being annoying or irritating; I call it looking out for your friends.  
  
"Will...Will..earth to Will."  
  
Snapping out of my reverie, I look down at her. "Huh? Oh, sorry Fran. What were you saying?"  
  
She rolls her eyes playfully at me.  
  
"I was saying that we finally made it back to the hotel. What were you thinking about? Your cheerlead..I mean Jenny again?"  
  
[I]If she only knew.[/I]  
  
"No, actually, I was wondering if you had a good time tonight. Hopefully, I lived up to my title as the guide to all things..."  
  
"Fun and fantastic" she concluded for me, finishing my sentence off yet again. [I] How does she do that?[/I] "I really had a great time tonight. I appreciate you going through all this trouble for me, and like I've said before..."  
  
"It wasn't necessary," I say, finishing her sentence. It's about time I beat her to the punch.  
  
"Exactly," she says as we step into the waiting elevator.  
  
"We've been friends for years, so me coming to Vegas to check up on you is nothing."  
  
She walks over and gives me a tight hug.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
As we step out of the elevator, the conversation turns to the highlights of the night.  
  
"I wish you could have seen your face at the magic show. I'd say you were having a pretty good time."  
  
"Me? Never!" she says with her eyes growing large in mock shock.  
  
"Oh yeah, you were. In fact, I'd even say you enjoyed it a lot."  
  
"I plead the fifth," she says giggling. "I will neither confirm or deny whether I had a good time at the magic show." She opens the door the hotel room. "Here we are. "  
  
I stifle a yawn as I walk in. I didn't realize how late it had gotten. How does that saying go? Oh yeah, time flies as you're having fun.  
  
"Me too," she says as she follows me.  
  
"Me too what?" I didn't think my yawn was that loud.  
  
"I'm getting sleepy too."  
  
"How did you..?" I ask her.  
  
"Know that you were getting sleepy? Besides the obvious yawn, you've been blinking really fast, like you're trying to keep your eyes open. You've done that for years."  
  
"Really? Must be a nervous habit or something." It's cool that she's noticed something that obscure about me. She's the queen of obscure knowledge. I couldn't even remember what her favorite movie was-something with Harrison Ford, I think; but she could probably tell me what shirt I was wearing on the day that I met her and Sydney.  
  
"Probably so.", she says idly. She walks over to the mini-bar, takes out two bottled waters, and tosses me one. "Cheers." She lifts her bottle in salute, takes two big gulps, and finishes the bottle as quickly as she opened it.  
  
"Hey, I wanted you to know that you can have the bed, and I'll take the couch. I think it folds out to a bed or something."  
  
"I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch, sofa bed or not." There is no way that I'm going to let Fran sleep on this sofa bed.  
  
She shakes her head in protest. "For all that you've done for me today, the least I could do is let you have the bed. The sofa bed will be okay for me. Trust me."  
  
"You sure?", I ask hoping that she's not serious. I'm such a baby. That couch was painful to sleep on earlier, but I'm not going to let her suffer what I went through during my brief snore session when she was dealing with Charlie at the buffet.  
  
She throws the now empty bottle of water into the garbage can, walks in front me, and places her hand on my arm. "Really, it's okay. I wouldn't have told you that if I wasn't sure. I'll go change, and then the bedroom is all yours."  
  
"Thanks, Fran." I say to her, giving her warm smile, and taking another sip of the water.  
  
"Anytime." she says as she goes into the bedroom and shuts the door behind her. 


	14. Last Walk

Email: jch114@hotmail.com  
Website: none at this time  
Feedback: Yes, this is my first POV fan fiction. I'm looking forward to some feedback; give me some constructive criticism if needed.  
  
Distribution: I don't mind, but please email me and tell me the web address of your archival site  
Disclaimer: Francie, Will, Charlie, Sydney, anything Alias related is the property of Touchstone, JJ Abrams, Bad Robot Productions, ABC. I don't own any of this at all. Don't sue me.  
  
Summary: This is about a potential romance between Francie and Will. CONTAINS SPOILERS. If you have read Wanda from E Online's spoiler in regards to the Vegas episode, you get where I am going with this. If you haven't, this is the basic idea. Charlie's singing wasn't the only secret he was keeping from Francie.  
  
A/N: Anything you see in italics is Francie or Will thinking to themselves. I know that these are short, but there is a method to my madness. Either way, I hope everyone is enjoying this. [b]Francie and Will are not hooking up right now while they are in Vegas. Yes they will hook up, but not now. [/b] If this sucks, tell me. Constructive Criticism is welcomed. I will be wrapping this up this week. Thanks to everyone for leaving me the great feedback. Thanks to Nicole and Hillary for giving me the great comments and suggestions. Hope I did you guys proud!  
  
-Francie's POV-Next Morning, living room area of the suite  
  
Dishes clatter as I slowly open one eye. Will is actually setting up breakfast for us. Funny, I've never pictured him the domestic type. I stifle a giggle, as I watch Will try to balance a pitcher of orange juice in one hand and a plate in the other.   
  
He places the plate softly on the table, and darts into the bedroom area. I hear the shower start up. Now I can find out what he's gotten us for breakfast.  
  
I step lightly out of the very painful sofa bed, crossing the room in three quick steps. I should have let Will sleep there last night. Of course, that wasn't part of the plan, but he really looked out for me-so giving up the big, comfortable bed was the least I could do.  
  
A big grin comes across my face as I see the layout of food sitting in front of me. Will seems to have gotten most of my favorite breakfast foods for this morning's meal. There's the usual bacon and eggs, joined by Belgian waffles, French toast, and crepes.  
  
In the middle of all of this are two pitchers: one has orange juice and the other is filled with apple juice. There are also some bagels, cream cheese, and a bowl of berries. [I] Sweet. [/I]  
  
I hear the shower go off and I dart back across the room, reaching the sofa bed just before he steps out of the bedroom.  
  
"Francie?" I hear him say quietly.  
  
I try to slow my breathing as I hear Will come closer to the bed; hopefully he won't notice.  
  
"Fran?"  
  
[I] Okay, Francie, act like you're just waking up. [/I]  
  
I roll over and blink twice. "Hey Will, top of the morning to you."  
  
He flashes me a warm smile, "Good morning. I thought that you were already up."  
  
"Who, me?" I say simply.  
  
"Yes, how else could you explain having your slippers on in the bed?" he says, pointing to my feet. I pull the blanket back, and blush in embarrassment to see that I am, indeed, wearing slippers.  
  
"I was hoping you wouldn't notice that." I say sheepishly.  
  
"It's okay. Really. I just hope that I was able to get most of your favorite foods correct." he says, holding his hand out to me. "Come on, let's eat."  
  
Once again, I feel a big grin coming across my face as I see the layout of food on the table. "This is fantastic, Will. How did you know that these were some of my favorite foods?"  
  
"You aren't the only one who knows things about her friends," he says to me with a wink.  
  
As we sit down to eat, the conversation turns to our leaving Las Vegas.  
  
"When is check out?" he asks, taking a sip of orange juice.  
  
"I believe that we have few more hours, then it's hasta la vista, Vegas." I say ruefully as I bite into my waffle. I know I sound like a spoiled brat, but I was having such a good time here in Vegas, and with Will. I don't want to go back to the hell that will be my love life. I dread the conversation I'll have with my father. God bless him, but this isn't something I'd like to tell my father about. "Hey Dad, guess what? Charlie likes BOYS!" Yeah, that'll go over real well at the next family dinner.   
  
"Well, since we only have a few more hours left, what do you say to a walk on the strip before our long trek back to the city of angels?"  
  
"I'd say you have yourself a partner for that walk." 


	15. Back to L.A.

Email: jch114@hotmail.com  
  
Website: none at this time  
  
Feedback: Yes, this is my first POV fan fiction.  I'm looking forward to some feedback; give me some constructive criticism if needed. 

  
Distribution: I don't mind, but please email me and tell me the web address of your archival site  
  
Disclaimer:  Francie, Will, Charlie, Sydney, anything Alias related is the property of Touchstone, JJ Abrams, Bad Robot Productions, ABC.  I don't own any of this at all. Don't sue me.

  
Summary: This is about a potential romance between Francie and Will.  CONTAINS SPOILERS.  If you have read Wanda from E Online's spoiler in regards to the Vegas episode, you get where I am going with this.  If you haven't, this is the basic idea.  Charlie's singing wasn't the only secret he was keeping from Francie.

A/N:  They are out of Vegas. WHOHOO! Anyway, thanks to everyone for the fantastic feedback, it's been a blast.  Special thanks goes to Nicole for the strong comments and suggestions.  It's true, Nic, strong comments make me a better writer.  This is the last chapter in this story; I will continue this after the new episode airs.  The UST will be resolved to an extent in the next part of this story.  Oh yeah Harry Connick, Jr.  was/is a very popular jazz singer from the 1990's. He sings with a full orchestra some times. He's also from Louisiana.

-Francie's POV-Driving back to L.A.

I watch Vegas grow smaller and smaller in the rear view mirror.  Will glances at me from the corner of his eye.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, but are you sure we can't stay?  We could assume new names and identities. I'll be Martha, and you can be John."

"Martha?" he chuckles, glancing at my midriff top and faded jeans. "Somehow I don't think the name Martha fits you."

"Very funny," I say sarcastically, punching him in the arm.

He sticks his tongue out at me and turns on the radio.  He flips the dial a few times and stops at a jazz station.  Harry Connick, Jr's smooth Louisiana-bred voice comes over the airwaves.

I look over to see Will drumming his fingers on the steering wheel in beat with the song.

"Harry Connick fan, huh?"

"It's a guilty pleasure of mine.  One of my first assignments was to review one of his concerts.  I'll admit it though, I had never heard of him until that concert.  Needless to say**,** after I heard him perform 'Stardust,' I was hooked."

I'm surprised by his revelation.  He's a jazz fan, not only that, but he's a fan of one of the best jazz singers out there.  This is good stuff.

"So let me get this straight, before you were 'Will Tippin, Investigative Reporter,' you were 'Will Tippin, Music Critic'?"  I can't help but laugh.

"Hey! I was very good," he says, laughing over the music.

"You'd have to be, since you said youhad never heard of him until that night. So how did your review for the paper go?"

"Umm…let's just say my editor thought that my journalistic skills would be better served doing investigative reporting." 

"Uh-hm.  You begged her for your job didn't you?"

He smiles.  "Guilty as charged."  __

"You mind if I turn this music up a little bit?"

"Go ahead: don't tell anyone, but I'm a fan of his, too."  __

He smiles, turns up the radio, and rolls down the window.  "Let me know if the air gets to be too much, ok?"

"The air feels great, Will, so you don't have to worry about that at all."  A cinnamon fragrance scents the air, and the warm sun relaxes me like I haven't been since this hellish weekend started.  

My eyes start to feel heavy.  [I] This desert air is really getting to me. [/I]  

"I know that I'm a horrible passenger, but I am feeling really sleepy."

"You don't have to stay awake**. ** I can drive us home."

"You sure?"  My eyes are getting heavier.

"Fran, I'll be fine. I'll just pop in a CD and we'll be home before you know it.  Get some sleep."

I smile faintly at him as I drift off to sleep.

-Back in L.A.-

-Will's POV-

The drive home was pleasant.  Fran's a quiet sleeper.  She even had a small smile on her face when she was asleep. I even pulled over for a little while to watch her. She'll never know that, of course, but it was calming for me just to watch her sleep.  __

We pull up in front of the apartment she shares with Sydney.  I can see Fran's candy red sports car and I can see Sydney's pulled up behind it.  It's good that she's here; I didn't really want to leave Fran by herself.

"Fran?" I nudge her lightly.

"Hmmh…" she moves slightly in the passenger seat.

I lean in closer to her.  "Fran, we're home."

She opens eyes, startled, "What?"

"We're home."  

She pulls the passenger seat up and her face falls.  "That we are."

"Hey, why the long face?" 

"Last I remember we were driving in the desert.  It was so quiet, so peaceful. I know the minute I get in there, Syd will have questions that I'm not so sure I'm ready to answer."  __

"And you don't have to answer them, Fran," I say quietly.

"I know I don't, but she's still my best friend.I don't like to keep things from her."  __

She looks at me like she has something else to say, but changes her mind.

"Well, thanks for everything, Will**. ** I really appreciate it."  She opens the car door and starts to get out.

I shouldn't feel like I'm saying goodbye to her forever. I mean, I know I'll see her again; it's Fran, for crying out loud.  I just feel like if I don't say or do something, we will have lost the great time we had in Vegas. 

"You like big band music right?"

"Yeah, I do. Why?" she asks me over her shoulder.

[I]Here goes nothing.[/I]

"Some of the perks of working at the paper is that I get tickets to events that we cover before the general public, and, well, there is charity event at the Beverly Hills Hilton."

"What does my love for big band music have to do with acharity event at the Hilton?"

"It's a 1940's theme party.  Everyone is required to dress up a la 1940's.  There will be a big band and everything.  I usually wouldn't go, but I have two tickets at home, and I really would like for us to go."

Even though I can't see her face, I can hear the smile in her voice.  

"I'd love to go, Will. Thank you for asking me."

Sydney steps out the door of their apartment and waves.

"There's Sydney.  I'd better go, Will."

"Yeah, you'd better.  I'll call you later this week to give you all the details."

"I look forward to it."  She gets out of the car, and goes to the trunk to grab her bag.

"Thanks again, Will. For everything," she calls over her shoulder as she jogs up the walkway.

When she gets to the door, she turns back and waves goodbye.

Satisfied, I drive down the street.  I can't wait to see her again.


End file.
